


problematic mcyt fluffshots

by fr0gbxgs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gbxgs/pseuds/fr0gbxgs
Summary: i've noticed that most of the problematic mcyt books are smut and i want to do my part in the community for people who are more interested in reading fluff!dont like dont read although i do handle hate quite well
Relationships: Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	problematic mcyt fluffshots

hello everyone!!

requests are open feel free to request anything you want i can write smut but i think id only do that if i really like the prompt 

if your requesting please give me the characters and the situation

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i got alot of requests ill start working on them asap! <3


End file.
